In Time We Trust
by LizabethNYC
Summary: Nobody has seen Blair Waldorf for almost 18 years. Is she dead? What happened to the fallen queen? Why did she fall from grace. Blair has a dirty secret or two she's been hiding. They say in god we trust, but for B and C they can only trust time. This is a Chair fic. Also a Nerena and Jackgina.
1. In Time We Trust

AN: This is my new story. The idea has been on my mind for a couple of days and I just decided to do it now.

Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. They sat next to each other, held hands. They spent two years fighting, making love, and scheming. One day this all changed.

...

17 years and 9 months earlier:

"Chuck." Blair purred. "It's been three hours I missed you." Her ands wrapped around his neck. How could she tell him? Was she ready? What would he think? Leave her? Love her more?

"No Blair I missed you." He kissed her softly on her beautiful red lips. "One day I'm going to move out of the Empire, and get you out of here. We can get a penthouse with a view of the park, and rule the world together."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" She asked.

"By the time I'm twenty four I plan on being married to you. Still running BassIndustries. You?" Chuck pushed a curl behind her ear.

"Married to you. Running Waldorf Designs. What about kids?"

"No kids. Just one of those bulldogs that you love." Blair's heart sunk. How could he tell him now.

Out of anger and grief she yelled, "Get out now!"

"Blair what did I do? I'm so sorry about what ever I did? Do you not want to get married next January? I don't understand? Blair." He pushed back another curl.

"One day you will. Get the hell off of me! And get your ass out of my house!" Blair pushed him out of her room and slammed the door. She fell on her bed hands on her stomach sobbing quietly to herself. Chuck probably was on the other side of the door and he couldn't hear her cry. She just cried for three hours straight. When she was done she opened the door to find Chuck just sitting in the hallway. "I told you to leave."

"You really thought I would leave?" Chuck asked standing off and fixing his tie.

"No, but I hoped that you would." Blair said.

"What did you freak out on me?" Chuck questioned her.

"Didn't I tell you that to get the "Hell out!"" Blair screamed at him.

"We're getting married in exactly nine months. Blair can't you just tell me."

"I love you Chuck, but no. So get your ass out of my house and leave me alone!"

...

Chuck walked out of the Waldorf's penthouse wondering what was wrong with his fiancée. He called up Serena and Nate and asked then for a late lunch.

"Chuck you called us hear for what reason?" Serena whined.

"Well I was with Blair and we were just being us-"

"I don't want to hear this." Nate gagged. Serena nodded in agreement.

Chuck shook his head. "But I need your help. So we started talking about us in five years. She asked me if I wanted kids, and I said no. Then she blew a gasket and kicked me out. Unlike out regular fights where I just wait outside her room, Use my suite at the Palace, or just let her simmer down for a day and then she forgives me and we have-"

Serena stopped him. "Okay okay cut to the chaise."

"She just kicked me out again." Chuck slumped down in his seat. He couldn't believe that he ws confiding his love life in these two blond idiots who can't keep a relationship for less than a week. Especially when they are dating each other. In the end they were endgame.

"Uh Chuck, did you ever not use protection?" Serena awkwardly asked him.

"Yes once or twice. Why does that have anything to do with Blair and mine's relationship." Chuck groaned.

"No reason at all." Serena raised her eyebrows at Nate. He did it back.

"Just let her blow off some steam. She may just be on her period." Nate suggested.

"Or not. She may not get them for a while." Serena whispered under her breath and Nate nudged her.

"What was that?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing I just have this thing with KC to get done so I think I'll go. I'll call you later Chuck." Serena bolted as fast as she could to Blair's. At the penthouse there was the sight of no one. Just on the table a stack of letters. One for Eleanor, Cyrus, Nate, Herself, and Chuck. She opened the letter for herself.

S,

I just can't be here anymore. The news of my pregnancy is oblivious to Chuck, so don't tell him. He doesn't want children and I am pregnant.

With love always,

B.

Nate's letter said the same exact thing. She just threw out the ones for Eleanor and Cyrus knowing that they would tell Chuck. She stuffed the letters for the tree friends in her purse and texted Nate.

Serena: She's gone 4 a while. Give Chuck hints that she has one in the oven.

Nate: He's too drunk to even listen anymore. I'm takin him to the Empire.

Serena: She left him a little not also.

Nate: Read it Now! I don't want him 2 know right now.

Serena: She left because he didn't want their kid. Don't tell him till he is sober and forgotten about her. Then just blurt it out.

...

Present day

Greenwich, Connecticut

Charlotte Waldorf sat in class half-listening to the teacher droan on and on about the English part on the SATs. Then he started on a new topic. "Each of you will write a research paper about Charles Bartholomew Bass. He is the first person to make a billion dollars in a day. He was also the worlds youngest billionaire making one billion by nineteen on his deceased father's company. His hotel The Empire makes billions of dollars every year. He has a daughter who is also 17 and goes to Constance Billiard, our sister school in the Upper East Side. Your papers are due on Monday. Have a nice weekend." The teacher looked like he had no intentions of teaching and dismissed the kids.

"Chuck! Do you need a ride home?" Waverly Vanderbilt asked? She was spunky and her strawberry blond hair and eyes that were purple like Elizabeth Taylor's.

"Yeah my driver has the week off." Chuck followed the girl into the car. She pushed her heaband back on her straight hair. Unlike her mother she inherited pin straight hair. "I though the queen never went anywhere without her sacred limo?" Waverly mocked.

"Well that limo has the only decent scotch you can get around here." The young Waldorf complained.

"How do you drink that stuff? It tastes awful." Waverly scrunched up her face.

"I don't know. It soothes me. How about we look up that Bass guy online?"

"Yeah sure."

Charlotte took her laptop out of her bag. "Here he is." The man had a purple bow tie, a smirk that look like his regular face, and was toasting someone with a very full cup of scotch.

"Looks like you a little."

"Kinda." Chuck giggled.

"No I'm serious." Waverly said sternly. "I swear on Brooke's life."

"Where is she anyway?" Charlotte asked.

"Jacob took her home." Waverly rolled her eyes. The girl was going home with a new lacrosse player every week.

"Well she's missing our shopping trip to Louis Vuittion."

Waverly smiled. "That's what I am talking about."

...

Charlotte came home with almost too many shopping bags to hold. She walked into her house seeing the last person she expected to see.

"Mom!" She squealed. "I thought you were in Paris!"

"I came home early, and I see you had a little detour on the way home."

"Yeah I just got a couple of things." SHe put the bags on the ground and Dorota rushed them into the teenager's room. She took her laptop out and looked at his basic information. He was her mother's age and went to the brother school. SHe would know something about him.

"Mom!" She yelled into the living room.

"Yes Carly!" She called back running over to her daughter.

"What do you know about Charles Bass?" She asked.

Blair felt shocked. Did she know? When ever she thought about Chuck she just wanted to cry. What else did her little girl know? "I don't really know anything about Chuck."

The girl scrolled down a little. "That is weird because you called him Chuck and right here it say you were engaged."

How could she respond to that. "Well... We were partners in crime. Then we just drifted apart. I really don't feel like talking about this anymore." Blair felt sick. Like she was going to vomit.

"Well I'll leave you alone if you call me Chuck like everybody else does." Charlotte whined.

"No thank you, now I have work to do so go."

"Is he my father?" Carly asked.

"Uh No."

...

Clair Bass kept her eyes on the board not missing a single word the teacher said. "Blair Waldorf is the CEO of Waldorf designs. She has a daughter your age who goes to our sister school Marcelle Bradford in Greenwich." She twisted a curl around her finger. "She is the richest woman in the world with a net worth of 34 billion dollars and is in the top ten richest people in the world. First person to ever make a billion dollars on the release of a fashion line. Your paper is on her life and is due on Monday. Goodbye." The teacher dismissed them to leave. Clair stuffed her textbook neatly in her locker. She exited the school building trying to avoid the look of her minions. THey didn't deserve eye contact. Milo Sparks was leaning against his limo.

"Sparks."

"Bass."

"Do you plan on driving me home?" She smiled at him.

Milo opened the door. "If your dad doesn't murder me sure."

"So let me in Sparks."

He got out of the way. "God bless the Queen."

"You are so wrong. God hopes the Queen doesn't get mad." Milo's hand was on her leg.

...

The door of the elevator opened leaving Clair to go into the penthouse. Her father was sitting on the couch looking at some hotel proposals. One day she hoped they'd get a real house not a hotel.

"Hi Daddy." She sang sitting next to him. "I thought you weren't coming home early today."

"There was nothing left to do. Were you trying to sneak that Sparks boy in your room. I still don't like him. If he puts a hand on you I will-"

Clair tried to calm her father down. "He won't touch me. You sorta scare him."

"I better." Chuck snapped under his breath.

Clair sat down next to him and looked through her book bag for some homework and remembered the paper. Her laptop came out of her bag and she looked through her Wikipedia page. Daughter with the same birthday, signed by Barney's and Bergdorf's, and there was one thing that caught her eye.

"Daddy."

"Yeah sweetheart."

"Did you know a girl named Blair Waldorf?" She asked knowing the answer.

Chuck's face hardened at the sound of her name. "Don't you dare ever say that name all she ever brought was terror."

"Why? Because she left you cause she was pregnant." The young Bass spat.

"She wasn't pregnant." Chuck growled.

Clair stuck the computer in his face. "What does this say. It says that she left you and on the day of your wedding nine months she went into labor and had a kid. Are you saying that it's someone else's. Because-"

"Clair Tiffany Bass get your ass in your room." Chuck blasted. The younger Bass snatched her laptop and stormed into the room.

An hour later Chuck knocked on the door. "You can come in."

Chuck sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay. Blair's a touchy subject for you. I kinda get it. The love of your life just leaves and you never hear from her again. That's okay to be pissed about." The brunette didn't really understand what her father was going through, but she could understand why he felt that way. Any person would.


	2. Little Daddy Problems

Clair Bass pulled back her curls as she snooped through her father's drawers. She had maybe an hour before he would come home. That wasn't nearly enough time because the older Bass had all of his stuff neatly locked up. Sometimes she forgot that he used to be the best schemer on the Upper East Side. That could have been debated because Georgina Sparks and Blair Waldorf both had beat him while he had beat them. Her hands pressed some buttons and the safe made a beep and opened. Inside the safe was ginormas. It streatched all the way back. It was like a Blair Waldorf shrine in there. Pictures laid in albums and frames all over the safe. Many gold bars were piled up in a corner with stacks of hundred dollar bills. When opening things in things of his with password she never understood what 11-17 stood for. After searching through the safe and several other drawers she exited the room finding nothing really about their relationship. Clair knew invading his privacy was wrong, but something inside of her drew her towards this kind of snooping and scheming.

Clair took out her phone and called Milo up. "Hey you."

"Hey you too." He joked back.

"So you're picking me up in an hour right?" The brunette was pestering him to get all the details out about their date.

"I thought you were coming over to my house with flowers in an hour oh shit!" The Sparks boy chuckled in the phone.

"You really know how to piss me off." The girl spat.

"Yes I do." Milo sung into the phone.

"You never told me where we are going and that means I have no idea what to wear."

"Just wear a nice top and jeans."

Clair didn't do nice tops and jeans. It wasn't in her nature. Milo knew that. "You know I'm just messing with you. I give it ten seconds at most." Right as he said that a package white wrapping and a black bow (his signature) just popped into the livingroom.

"You are a genie." She laughed into the phone. Clair opened the box to find a short little black flapper dress. It was classic but modern at the same time."Well if you want to talk to me more then you should pick me up."

"Then I think I will." Sparks said and hung up.

...

Clair Bass waited on the couch for Milo Sparks making small tweaks to herself. She had to make sure she was perfect for him. Sparks had on just the simple black suit black tie on. It was very different from his usual leather jackets and St. Judes uniform.

"You showed up. A minute early to be exact. I like your style."

"Well Bass... You should just make sure that your dad knows you're out with me."

Clair shook her head. "Then he wouldn't let me go. I just won't tell him and pray for a miracle."

"Bass you are wild."

"Who said I wasn't."

...

Clair was back in the hotel by midnight. She tried to sneak into the penthouse as quietly as possible.

"You know I'm better at these games than you." Chuck had a cup of scotch in his hand proposals in the other.

"I am really sorry-"

"I am your father. If I tell you to tell me when your going out and what time you'll be coming home. You as the daughter are supposed to tell me. Do you understand?" CHuck sacastically snapped finising his scotch.

"But you are not my father. My father nor mother wanted me. You were just in a drunken, sad state over the loss of Blair Waldorf. SO you descided that maybe you'd get over your sadness if you adopt a baby. Well you still are that same drunken mess!" The girl yelled in anger at Charles.

"If I didn't adopt you, you would be cold and alone in some foster home!" His teeth clenched.

"I'd rather be cold, alone, and poor in a foster home then spend one more day in this house with you!" SHe stormed into her room. SLamming the door shut. Clair packed everything she would need and enough cash to last her several months. Picking up the suitcase she quietly exited into the hallway between he room and the bathroom. Next to her room was a stairwell to the roof. Trudging the large bag up she sat on the rooftop. Not sure where to really go. Getting off of the chair she looked for a communal elevator. She found it and clicked the button waiting for the elevator to travel to the top. It slowly came and shot down to the lobby.

"Ms. Bass-" The doorman started.

"Don't call me that, and get out of my way." Clair pushed the doorman away and walked out of the hotel. It was 12:30 on Saturday. She could go clubbing, but she had other things to do. Walking down to the Plaza she rented a room for the night and brought her stuff in there. Taking out her laptop Clair was looking for her mother. Getting frusterated she closed the piece of metal and descided to go have some fun.

...

Chuck felt bad about yelling at Clair. It was his responsibility to care for her. Even if they weren't blood related she was his little girl. Blair was the exact same with dealing with problems. Headstrong and relentless were words that described them both well.

...

Charlotte Waldorf always was curious. She had to know everybody's buisness. It was a trait shared by her mother. She wanted to know really why her mother left her father or the other way around. Overall she just wanted to know who her father was. Her mother was no help at ass. When she asked about him all she got was:

"Your father was a very good man. I heard he's still does the same thing and is doing very well in it."

"What does he do."

"He buys buildings and makes them into hotels and apartments."

"So like an architect?"

"No he would never do that."

"Can I have a name?" Carly asked her mother.

"No Charlotte maybe when you're older."

I'm turning seventeen next week!"

"Maybe then, now just leave me alone. I'm not answering anymore questions."

"One more." Charlotte begged.

"Fine." Blair huffed.

"Is my father Charles. Bass?" She asked.

"Not answering that question." Blair rolled her eyes knowing the answer was yes indeed, Charlottes father was Chuck Bass.

"Why not?" THe girl pestered her mother till she would crack. It was a method that some how was in her genes.

"Because I said so! Goddammit Charlotte! I don't want to answer your questions! twenty one questions is over!"

"All you had to say is you don't feel comfertable talking about Chuck- oh sorry I mean my father." Charlotte exited the room. Her mother was getting pissed and didn't have time for these questions. Or the paitence for it. On Blair's dresser the was a framed photo of two blonds, her mother, and Chuck Bass. Her mother looked more twenty five than thirty seven. People thought Blair was her older sister not mother. The picture looked happier. Her mother was just not happy any longer. The screen didn't really show much. The only way of really finding this out was through one girl. Charlotte Tiffany Bass.


	3. My Father's Daughter

Maybe she is out. It was Saturday night. Charlotte's night really didn't start till 1:30. That was when things got wild. Or when her mother was asleep and she could sneak out. Clair lived in the city where you get to the club at 10 and party till the sun rose. Charlotte had spent two hours trying to find her. When she did an email was sent asking for her to answer some questions. This was not her. She didn't ask questions. She just got answers. If she wanted questions she would ask her dealer what the hell he gave her. It was too strong to numb pain. Her whole life she had believed that her father had left because of her. So she would just drink, smoke, snort, and inject all her sorrows away. She had been kicked out of school many times. They always let her back in on the promise of a new library from her mother. She was wild. Living life to the edge.

...

Clair woke up with a major hangover. When had she ever gotten one like this. Where was she? Was this her suite at the plaza? She didn't really care. THis was good enough where ever she was. It was clean and looked 5 star. She couldn't remember much of last night. All she could remember was dancing on tables with Emma Sparks-Bass. For some reason Emma was calling her Charlotte. She didn't really care. The sophomore played with the big dogs. Gets it from her mother, father, and brother. Emma was saying how Milo and Jack got into a fight and Milo had been living in the St. Regis for a week.

THe sickness of the hangover had Clair throwing up into the pristine toilet. It wasn't her usual throwing up by choice. Her fingers weren't going down her throat. It made her feel sick. Clair got up stumbled over to her phone to call Milo up and ask for some hangover cures. An email from a certain Waldorf popped up on the screen. She was asking for answers. Clair quickly responded that she didn't have any.

Charlotte: Well Thanks

Clair: Meet me in the middle and we can talk.

Charlotte: I'm not meeting in the middle of the part of the suburbs where people find it decent to wear sweatpants. I'll meet you in the city.

Clair: Perfect

Charlotte: When can you meet?

Clair: Tomorrow, Central Park duck pond at noon

Charlotte: See you there or you're ruined.

Clair: Like you could ruin me

Charlotte: Mess with me and we can test the theory. I'll be waiting.

...

Clair was fixing her hair. This Waldorf girl needed to know who was in charge. This was her city. Her rules. That's the way people had played these games for two generations. The green dress flattered her body and brought out her eyes. Sliding on her trench coat and adjusting her white tights she was out to the duck pond.

...

Charlotte sat in her limo adding on more eyeliner. She slipped her leather jacket on. Her monogrammed switch blade was shoved in her combat boot hoping it wouldn't open and rip her black tights. She had heard about some of these Park Avenue princesses. She wasn't far off from them, but they were supposedly nuts. If she got out of this limo she would be face to face with Clair Bass. So she got out and went to the duck pond. Anxity and

...

"Waldorf."

"Bass."

"I thought you wouldn't come." Clair smirked.

"I thought the same about you." Charlotte smirked back. "disappointed."

"Not at all. Knowing who your mother is. I wouldn't expect you to be so punk." Clair looked over the girl. They had very similar features. Their styles were opposites. Total opposites.

"Eyeliner, combat boots, and a leather jacket aren't "punk" it's just not your's and my mother's taste." Carly gruffed. "But we may share a couple of tips."

"Great minds do think alike." Clair had noticed their matching dresses when she first saw Charlotte. Green complimented her also. To both of them it was embarrassing. The other who was a model of their mother and one was society's rebel. Both wanted to be the opposite of their parents. Blair was an uptight bitch. Chuck was still known as the bad boy of the Upper East Side.

"How about I stop at my house. My dad is at work. I should change."

"Good idea." Charlotte said. Clair lead her over to the Empire. She was greeted by the doorman as she ignored him and walked through the door. The ride to the penthouse was long and awkward. When they walked inside there was an awkward silence. "Nice place. Has a dark elegance to it."

"I find it too dark." Clair complained. "But it seems to be your sort of place."

"I have ears like a hawk." Charlotte snapped.

Clair looked up. Her father says the exact same thing. Then she remembered that it couldn't be. IT was crazy to even think about. Clair went into her room to change. Charlotte looked around more. she sat down and opened up an issue of architectural digest. The buildings were not up to par to her standards on many pages. They had small flaws on the inside. Clair came out. Chuck quickly put the magazine down. She looked over at Charlotte.

"What are we doing now?" She asked. "I don't come into the city very often. My mother prefers I don't come at all."

"I'm in the mood for the Russian Tea Room." Clair yawned.

"Just saying I don't do tea."

...

"So do you want me to call you Charlotte or something else?" Clair asked.

"Chuck. Call me Chuck. Everbody does." Chuck smiled. A waitress walked over to them.

"What would you like?" She inquired.

"Chamomile and Czar's Eggs." Clair ordered.

"The Caviar Omelette and a scotch." Chuck added. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"This may sound odd... But I think you may be my father's daughter."


	4. The switcharoo

"That looks really cute." Clair exclaimed. She had shown Charlotte Barney's and the girls had gone wild. Their apperences were so alike it was frightening. The only differences were that Clair had loose curls that framed her face, while Chuck has straight hair in the same chestnut color. Also Clair had does-like brown eyes while Charlotte has doe-like emerald eyes that smoldered een without the eyeliner. It was a mix of her parent's traits.

"I know that the red looks really sexy, but purple is more my thing." Charlotte headed back into the dressing room. She grabbed her stuff and exited the clothed corner.

"I thought you weren't taking it?" Clair asked over the pile of clothes she was bringing to the register.

Chuck Chuckled (haha had to use that) "I'm Chuck Waldorf, I can buy and do what ever the hell I want. Money is no expense. I thought you would know that. You are my adopted sister. At least I believe so. You do look too much like me and act too much like my mother to just be a coincencedence. Tell me what you know about your mother."

"Well... She was supposably 19 when she had me. She couldn't handle a baby, so I was given up. My dad used to tell me to prevent me from tracking her down that she was a big druggie. She may be dead or even worse. It was a closed adoption so I'm not allowed to have any contact and not even my father has a name. Why exactly are you asking me these questions." Clair looked embarassed and awkward.

"I'm just curious. I like to know." Chuck's smirk left her face.

"Just don't ask me about my mother and we can be good friends." Clair swiped her card.

"I would like that. I perfer to not hate you. You really are a younger female version of my father. From the scotch, the purple, that smirk. It's sort of scary."

"My mother say's I'm just like my father ll the time. Not that she would admidt who it is. Her face went pale when I said his name." They exited the store. "I want to meet him."

"That is good because me and him are in a little fight. How about we switch places. On our birthday at Butter, I'll probably be with my father or my boyfriend. In the bathroom at eight. I'll be you, and you be me. Sound alright to you." Clair pushed her headband back.

"What would you get out of this." Charlotte glared at the other girl.

"Maybe the fact that your mother is my idol. She happened to be the best queen ever in the hierachry. She schemed with grace, and her clothes are amazing. I know my father wants me to run Bass Industries, but fashion is much more my thing." Clair idolized Blair Waldorf before she even knew who she was. She would always talk about how she loved Waldorf Designs. She raised the bar high for the role of Queen. She was perfect.

"Then meet me there and I'll make sure to keep your seat warm. You know the number any rules, changes, or any of that crap just call me. If I don't pick up, I'm either drunk or don't feel like picking up the phone." Carly had this look as without a word she just left. Didn't say goodbye, she just strolled out through the door. She did it like that was the normal thing to do. Maybe for her it was. She is half Waldorf half Bass.

...

Charlotte stared at the ceiling feeling free. Her dealer had given her a new baggie which was very strong. It gave a good high. Made her feel like she was walking on air. Dorota came in. "Ms. Carly, I see this morning when cleaning your room a bag packed with La Perlas. Is there anything you don't want Ms. Blair to know?" Dorota liked to know the whole family's buisness. She knew things that the two Waldorf's wouldn't even dare to write in their diaries.

"I'm just staying at a friend's. You have no right to look through my things."

"It is my job to look through your things." Dorota snapped.

"Then maybe you can look through my things downstairs." Charlotte order the maid to leave. Dorota did as told. It would be easier to just buy new things in the city. Clair said her maid just cleaned. It would be a good change. Change was always good.

...

"Milo." Clair cooed.

"Yeah Clair Bear." Milo wrapped a curl around his finger.

"One day let's run away. Take one of my dad's cars. Drive till we can't. I'm sick of this city. I'm sick of being a Bass." Clair was like Blair who always wanted to leave, but loved the city to much to actually do it.

"I'm sick of all of the Basses except one."

"That better be me." Clair smiled. In a week it wouldn't be.

...

AN: I love this story and can't wait for the Chuck Blair interaction. UNlike my other stories I will not continue this one if I don't get reviews. 10 reviews for the next chapter.


	5. Ruling the city

AN: I have been asked a lot when this is supposed to take place. I am not going to name the year. I can't predict the future, and have no idea if it will be anything like today. And Blair Waldorf could not have grown up in the 80's. I'm going to make it like time had passed, but the year stayed the same.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Blair chimed at the kitchen table. She had a design book on the table. "Oh I have an early present for you. It's on the desk of my office."

Charlotte walked into the office to see a large velvet box. Erikson Beaman was inscribed on it. The inside was more decadent than the outside. It was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"I got it for my 17th birthday. It was one of the greatest gifts I've ever got." Blair smiled, but in the inside she just wanted to cry.

"It's stunning. Very Audrey Hepburn." CHarlotte smiled. Blair winced at the smile. IT was Chuck's. CHarlotte shared to many of his qualities. It was quite scary. From her green eyes, drinking problem, smirk, even the little things are the same.

"What of mine isn't Audrey Hepburn or 20's related." Blair laughed. It was times like this she needed to get the most of before her daughter went on with her life. Let's hope she wouldn't screw up with her company. Maybe reform a little before she got it. It had been such a struggle for CHuck when he got his company and had to change himself in the process of several weeks, or it would all be gone.

"Thank you. It's beautiful, really. I'll wear it later." Carly smiled. She really wasn't that happy with having to go out with her mother on her birthday. SHe just wanted to go party a little, switch with Clair, and party some more.

...

"Minions. I need each of you to tell those uncivilized "rebels" to move from our table." Clair huffed. She was in a stressful situation. Her father hadn't dared show his face to her since she had stormed out that night. He had Arthur leave a note at her suite saying to meet him at Butter at 7:30. DId she really want to go. Maybe tell Charlotte it's off. Spend the night with Milo going outside to dinner and a movie. This was her once chance of getting away, so she knew if that really was the right answer. That's what her father had always done. He had just ran away from all of his problems.

"They're gone. I even had them clean the table for you." A minion squeaked.

"Finally you guys do something right. Maybe try to do that more often." COmplained Clair, who threw her arms in the air.

"Yes Queen C." The group of minions said at the same time.

"If I had to say. She wanted to pee her pants." Emma Sparks cackled.

Clair smirked. "It's so nice to be mean."

"Amen."

...

"Thanks for coming. Happy Birthday." Chuck smiled as his daughter sat down.

"This doesn not mean I'm coming home." Clair snapped.

"Not saying it does either. You can come home when ever you want. If you don't want to come home that's okay also. Actually forget I ever said that." Chuck wanted to punch himself. Did he seriously just say that. SHe would think Chuck didn't want her home.

"Why did you ask to have dinner with me?" Clair huffed. She noticed how her father looked nervous about what he had just said. She was able to read people easily. Their emotions were putty in her hands.

"Because you are my daughter, and it's your birthday. Is that a crime." CHuck calmly said. THe calm thing didn't do well for him.

"In some countries you marry me off at the age of 17 and never see me again. So yes it is a crime." Clair spat at him. This dinner was going peachy.

"It's just that I don't want you to ruin yourself this year. My year of being 17 was eventful..." Chuck drawled then stopped. She was the reason 17 stuck in his head.

"What's wrong with eventful?" Clair asked. Boring was well, boring. If nothing happened she would want nothing of it. SHe lived for the thrill of drama and suspense. They fueled her.

"Nothing. When I was 17 I fell in love and got pulled deeper in all the drama. I was in, but then I was the center. I ended up losing my playboy ways and regretting it later. I just don't want you to lose yourself and regret it later." Chuck grumbled. SOmetimes he missed being Chuck Bass again. He was a totally new person now.

"So are you saying you wish you still were a playboy." Clair looked in disgust. It still appalled and baffled her how her overbearing and protective father was the bad ass playboy of the Upper East Side.

"Yes, but no. When I was a playboy I was numb, greedy, and that defined me. It gave me the feeling of freedom though."

Clair was cursing under her breath. It was 8:15. This was unacceptable.

...

Blair strutted through the door with Charlotte trudging behind her. It had been hell for her to get her mother to even step into the city. When she did come in, Blair had walked around as if she owned the place. Then Charlotte remember that Blair used to own the city, and she used to own Butter. Chuck's eyes drifted to her. She was just as stunning as the last time he saw her. THe same petit frame and brown curls. So she did have a daughter. There was some resemblance. They just stared at each other as their children drawled on about some topic.

...

"I'm going to freshen up." They both told their parents and met in the bathroom. "Give me your dress." Clair told the girl. They switched dresses and adjusted their hair.

"Add some more eyeliner." Carly advised.

Clair did as told. "Take some of it off."

"I think you look like me. Just act like me, and talk like me, and this will work fine." Charlotte pushed back a lock.

"Have fun being me."

"Don't have too much fun."


	6. I'm not his real kid

"Come on. Say hello or something. You two have glared at each other for the last twenty minutes. It's just saying a brief "hey how are you" or "how have you been for the last twenty years." what's the worst that can happen." "Clair" said.

"Don't know do not care." Her father murmured.

"Come on. Dad please." She begged. "It's my birthday. You can't say no to me today. If you do say no, you will regret it."

Chuck didn't want to tell his little girl no. The only problem was that she wasn't so little anymore. "Just remember that I won't do this for everybody."

Charlotte felt her heart pang. He shouldn't be doing this for her. She may be his daughter. But she will never truly be his daughter. "Then go."

Chuck reluctantly got out of his chair and sauntered over to his ex. "Blair, wouldn't expect to see you here."

"Charles. Same to you." Blair grumbled.

Chuck barred his teeth. "I own this city."

"That may be true, but last time I checked I owned Butter."

"Things have changed Blair." Chuck choked out.

Blair quickly thought of a comeback. Guess she hadn't lost all her wit. "Excuse me, I can't hear you over the sound of how wrong you are."

"If I wanted to listen to a bitch, I would have gotten a dog." Chuck snapped. He had missed the Blair Waldorf spunk. It was surely original.

"It's pleasant to see you too Charles. This is my daughter Charlott-" Blair sarcastically chimed.

"Call me Chuck, everyone else does." Charlotte called.

Blair rolled her eyes. "That name is classless."

"I happen to think that it is a name of fine class." Chuck snickered.

"Of course you'd say that." Blair sneered. Blair noticed how Chuck filled his shirt out more. She forgot how sexy his hair pushed back was. She should not be thinking like this, Chuck Bass was the worst thing that ever occurred in her life.

"Oh that is my daughter Clair. The one looking like she is terribly bored." Chuck pointed to "Clair" who gave a slight wave. "This is strange for her. Elbows on the table makes you look like a street walker." Chuck mocked his daughter. The girl sitting with Blair glared at the other girl. Charlotte finally caught on and took her elbows off the table. Blair looked to see the smaller Bass, it couldn't be.

"She's very pretty." Blair forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she's a stunner." Chuck marveled over his daughter. "She got it from her mother." Chuck wasn't sure of that fact, but both parents had to be almost perfect to have a child reach that level of perfection.

That lying, cheating bitch they both thought. Blair changed the word bitch for bastard. Clair fiddled around with her fork. THis confrontation could not get worse. Charlotte felt her phone buzz in her bag. Chuck stormed away

Clair: Your boyfriend will pick you up in a couple of minutes. He's meeting you at the Empire.

Charlotte: What! No! Chuck Waldorf doesn't do boyfriends.

Clair: You are not "Chuck Waldorf" anymore.

Charlotte: Fine. Tell my mother you're going out, then do whatever prudes do when they're out.

Clair: Bitch!

Charlotte: Thanks.

Clair told Blair that she was going out. Her mother said to meet her at the Waldorf pent house. The other limo was still in Connecticut. It was not safe for someone as drunk as Charlotte will be to take the train home.

"Dad, I also have to go. I have to meet um..." Clair didn't say a name. "Him at the Empire. Bye!" Charlotte bounced out of the restaurant. Clair's little uptight boyfriend could wait. Fun never started without her.

...

"I see we've both been abandoned." Chuck said sitting in "Charlotte"'s old seat.

"I see we have. Why are you bothering me?" Blair huffed.

"I was wondering what you are doing for the rest of the night." CHuck shot out. He instantly regretted saying that. How can you take back something like that.

"I plan on going back to my old apartment. It is none of your business what my plans are." Blair snapped. Chuck and her have been over for the last 18 years.

"I'm just curious. There should be no expense for wanting answers."

"But you should have to pay for asking questions. Or in some cases, not asking questions. Chuck I have tp leave." Blair stood up. "Goodbye Bass."

"Avoir Waldorf. Have fun wherever you live."

Blair adjusted her shoe. "I sure will Chuck."

...

Blair walked into the pent house. She had made sure Eleanor was in Paris before she came. Her and her mother haven't talked since Blair left. It was fine with both of them. Blair wasn't even sure she knew she was a grandparent. Eleanor a grandparent. To see that would be hilarious to see. Blair's mother was cold and hard. Blair made sure she ws not the same with her own child. Some how she got lost along the way.

Everything looked the same. Blair strolled upstairs to the room she lived in for the first nineteen years of her life. Good memories, bad memories, sad memories lived in this room. A picture of the Non Judging Breakfast Club was sitting on her dresser. Blair gripped the picture. They all looked so happy, young, free. Unlike them now. The picture fell out of her claws and shattered on the ground. This will be a long night.

...

AN: Hey again. Sorry for the late update. I'm gonna keep on doing the no review no update thing. Thanks for the amazing reviews. They really help. Suggestions, plot ideas, or things wrong with the story are also awesome. Thanks for the amazing reviews, Liz.


	7. How can I be good

AN: Do you know what I noticed? You are probably like "What Liz?" That's what I hope at least. I've noticed how much I like the character of Georgina. I think that her, Blair, and Chuck really push each other. I think of her and Blair to be riils, but by the end of season 6 they become friends. I think Georgina is just awesome. Thats my noticing. Bye kiddies! Actually continues children.

...

Gossip Girl Blast: alas I said I would stop talking about your parents when Lonley Boy's cover was blown, but this news is too much to handle. Queen B has come back to us. I hear the pregnancy rumors were true back then, because toting behind her is a edgier, little Blair. She looks like she would fit in here well. Also looks like our former playboy.

You know you love me

xoxo Gossip girl 5.0

...

"What happened last night?" Milo Sparks confrounted Charlotte.

"Excuse me." She yawned. They both had been caught coming to school at noon. Charlottes tie was loose and skirt very short. It was edgy. Also very risky.

"Like ditching me. You also are late to school, which for you never happens. Are you hungover?" Milo looked shocked at the girl who was his "girlfriend". This was not her yesterday afternoon, nor any day before then. Her current state reminded him of his little sister. The girl was spawn of Bass and Sparks.

"Only a little bit. I had a little fun. Stop being such a well... Me. Come on you go get drunk all the time, kinda cuz, since well I was adopted and you're not Jack's kid."

"I never really thought of that. Hey! You're changing the subject." Milo sulked. For a Sparks, he really wasn't so smart sometimes.

"I got..." Charlotte looked at the schedule on her phone. Clair knew all the times and places. Charlotte didn't even bother going to her morning classes. "French. I have French." This would be easy. Her mother taught her French as a child, and it had been helping her at French bars ever since. "Bye Sparks." She walked into the school and thought about how this was Clair's boyfriend. Sparks was whipped. WHo would have thought. Even she thought she would have a stable relatioship before Milo. She found the French room and tried to slide in.

"Ms. Bass you are never late, can I ask you why. I hope you are not going to turn into your father." The old French teacher said. She had taught Chuck all those years ago.

"I'm late because..." She was going to say something witty, but what would Clair say if she was 4 hours late to school. Oh screw it. "I was trying to saisissez le jour. I see no problem with that. I was told that we should strive to do so."

"That is Latin class, and there the correct term is carpe diem. I'm not giving you detention or marking you late because of your pristine record before.

"Thank you." Charlotte took a empty seat in the back of the room.

"Hey." A girl in front of her said. She had dark blond hair. This must have been Clair's bestfriend. How would she be able to do this.

...

Clair had gotten back to the Waldorf penthouse by midnight. Her mother had been shocked that Charlotte had even come home that night. That was not the teenager's way. Blair had wanted to see how the artiel had been doing after having someone else run it for 18 years. She would take the limo home later. Clair took the first class train back up to Conneticut and gotten to her school fifteen minutes early. In first period, when the teacher was taking roll call she had said "Of course Waldorf is not here." Being late or skipping seemed to be a Charlotte thing. Clair called out that she was here and the teacher near;y had a heart attack.

Charlotte's "friends" confronted her before second period and talked about people and things that she did not understand. Her minions had a bolder side that Clair found pretty annoying. Her classes were easy. They were on the same place as they were at Constance. The guys at St. Pauls were hot. They all had this sporty, preppy, clean cut look. Just like in New York. They all gave her "the look". The look of they either sleep with her again or want to sleep with her for the first time. Clair had never slept with anybody so the first part really didn't apply to her.

"Hey Chuck." A guy said in her ear. She turned around. He was a sexy looking blond.

"What do you want." She groaned.

"No the real question is what do you want." He smirked. "Charlotte I would like to take you out on a date. You seem happier today, and maybe you'd go out with me now." Clair didn't know what to say. Would that be called cheating on Milo.

"Sure. Pick me up at eight. Look decent." Clair smiled.

"Speaking of decent I've never seen you in a skirt that didn't show your ass. It suits you. Makes you look virginal. Or less not virginal."

"I'm anything but a virgin." Clair said. She said something her father would say. That's who Charlotte reminded her of, and that's who she would model stuff like that after. "You should get some manners though. I don't go out with classless people who sound like they were raised in a barn."

"Anything for you Charlotte." He ssmiled. Wow Clair thought. Charlotte was too busy sleeping with random guys to try out some of boys who liked her.

...

Charlotte droaned through the rest of Clair's classes. They all bored her and the teachers just went on and on. After classes and a quick meeting with the minions she met Milo by his limo. She hated how Clair didn't have her own car. Her limo was the best thing she ever owned.

"Sparks."

"Waldorf."

"What?" Charlotte asked. How was Milo so good.

"You're not so good at the whole Clair thing." Milo laughed.

"I can be Clair. If she were more like me." Charlotte slumped.

"Okay get in the car."

Chuck got into the car. "How've you been Ponyboy. Haven't seen you since the circut a couple of months ago where your sister seemed to be dazed." Charlotte was just bragging since she had done so well. In Conneticut many people do equestrian. Blair felt her daughter had to do something special if they ever moved back into the city. She was good at it so it was okay.

"I'm hobbling on." The car was obviously speeding by 40 miles per hour. WHo cared though? They reached the Plaza quickly. "You home for the moment. Remember to be good, and your dad may send your Aunt Serena over to talk to you. Just nod your head at her and sound like you have some sort of intrest in what she is talking about."

"I can't be good. I'm Chuck Waldorf."


End file.
